Saishi no Hyrule
by Tsutae Kouken
Summary: I changed the title. I didn't like the other one, it didn't fit, so now it's 'Saishi no Hyrule' or 'Priests of Hyrule'. Don't ask, just review....lol. Please?
1. Part One

Saishi no Hyrule   
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken   
  
~*~   
  
The gentle wind blew the beautiful golden locks of the lovely Princess of Destiny as she   
stood on hill, holding a bunch of white flowers in her hands. Her lovely violet dress also   
swayed lightly on the wind. Link sighed and watched her in admiration from the picnic   
blanket.   
  
Turning, so her blue eyes could meet his, she took in the handsome form of her husband-   
to-be. His strong frame, clothed in his usual choice of green and silver Kokiri-styled   
clothing. His blond hair fell in his face and framed it, making him look very handsome.   
His crystal blue eyes always reminded her of the Lake Hylian waters.   
  
She smiled at him and ran lightly to him, the bunch of white flowers tucked securely in   
her hands. Laughing as she came up to him, she sat down lightly next to him, flowing   
beauty in every inch of her.   
  
"A rupee for your thoughts." Her lovely voice broke through his thoughts as he stared at   
the lovely golden band on her slender white ring finger.   
  
"Zelda...they are thoughts of a wonderful future." Link gently took her left hand in his,   
pressing on it gently, smiling into her pretty eyes.   
  
"I'm glad." Zelda said softly, looking back up at him. He smiled and leaned in and   
kissed her.   
  
Zelda felt the world stand still when he kissed her, her lips warm against his. His arms   
were around her, holding her and keeping her safe from all evil for all time.   
  
Link drew back from his fiancée and grinned at her. Zelda smiled back and they sat there,   
embracing each other. But he noticed the sky was dark to the north.   
  
"We'd better be going. It looks like there's going to be a storm today." Link shaded his   
eyes and looked up at some clouds approaching. They looked very threatening, dark and   
heavy. Unlike anything Link or Zelda had ever seen or heard about, for the clouds were   
streaked with crimsons, yellows, and green-blues.   
  
"Such strange clouds...I've never seen anything like it. It's pretty in a way, isn't it?"   
Zelda said, looking at the mixture of colors in the clouds.   
  
"Well, we'd still better pack up. I don't want to get caught in a storm like that. It seems   
unnatural." Link let go of her a little reluctantly and stood up, preparing to gather the   
picnic things together, while Zelda folded up their blanket.   
  
Link was finishing putting the last plate into the bag they brought; a huge gust of wind   
blew right then, making the blanket fly out of Zelda's hands. She looked at Link in a sort   
of helpless little child way when the blanket flew into a tree.   
  
Link smiled grimly and took her by her wrist and they began walking head on into the   
wind to get back to the safety of the town. It was a hard walk.   
  
"Do you think we can make it? It feels like we're going to be sucked up into it!!" Zelda   
yelled over the roar of the wind, her eyes frightened.   
  
"We will! Don't worry! We've gotten through worse before!!" Link yelled back at her   
with a grin as they topped the hill that would bring Hyrule Town Castle into their view.   
They stood on the hill watching as the eerie clouds swept over the sky above the town.   
  
"This is making me feel more nervous. Let's get to the town, please, Link!" Zelda   
clutched onto his arm, the darkness and the colors of the sky making her feel unnaturally   
cold inside.   
  
Link grit his teeth and took a firm hold on her arm and began walking again into the   
head-on wind. When they got within 100 meters of the gates, an even stronger blast hit   
them, this time the wind was coming from an eastern direction. Link's hand let go of the   
picnic bag.   
  
"It's not worth going back for! We could be hurt!" Link watched as the small brown bag   
was hurled out of sight.   
  
Zelda nodded and they began to make their way to the town's high gates. But before they   
had even gone 50 meters, the gates closed.   
  
Zelda looked at Link with scared eyes. "No one knows were out here! What do we do?"   
She cried above the wind.   
  
"I don't know! We'll have to find a wind-break!" Link looked around, his eyes finally   
meeting her own. The look in them and the ring on her finger that promised her to him as   
his when they wed reminded him ever again that his one goal was to protect his princess.   
  
Deciding to use a tree, even though that was still pretty dangerous, for it could fall over,   
Link ducked behind a small one that was close at hand.   
  
"Hold on to me! Tight! With everything you have!" Link ordered her as he grasped the   
trunk of the tree. Zelda held onto him, thinking that holding him wasn't the problem. It   
was trying to hear him in this wind that was hard.   
  
Link's blonde bangs were getting in his eyes and he could hardly see. But it seemed to   
him that the colors in the sky were brighter and more focused on a point just outside the   
Hylian Town Gates.   
  
Zelda's violet skirts where whipped in the wind, and her hair was flowing almost straight   
behind her because of the force of the wind. She buried her face in his shoulder, and   
began praying that this would end soon.   
  
"What the-??" She could hear Link shout.   
  
Link watched as the colored clouds began to make a funnel, like a cyclone or tornado.   
But the wind wasn't strong enough for that. The colors in the funnel began running   
together, until it seemed like a meaningless colored cone.   
  
There was a bright flash, and the wind stopped immediately. Link covered his eyes from   
the intensity of the light, and when it all faded away, he looked up. He couldn't see   
anything. Except a long dark figure on the ground and that looked like a log.   
  
"Hey...Zelda, are you okay?" Link turned to his fiancée, who was looking somewhat   
confused by all that had happened. Zelda nodded a bit shakily.   
  
"What...what was it?" She asked, looking at the thing on the ground.   
  
"I don't know...I'm going to go look." Link stood up and helped her stand up. Zelda's   
hair and dress were a mess, and he was sure he looked just as bad.   
  
Link began walking over to the thing on the ground. As he neared it, he noticed that   
instead of being wood, it was hair. Long brown hair. He wondered what could have hair   
that long except...   
  
A human.   
  
Link broke into a sprint.   
  
"Link! Be careful!!" Zelda called after him, feeling like there was something wrong.   
  
Link came to a halt near the form.   
  
It was a girl.   
  
Link motioned for Zelda to come over. Zelda came running, her violet skirts blowing out   
behind her, making her look like an angel of old, flying over the ground.   
  
"What is it-oh!" The one word penetrated the silence that fell between the two.   
  
They stood there, looking at the girl on the ground, with the long dark brown hair. Zelda   
clutched at his arm.   
  
She lay on the ground on her side, her hair flowing over her face and body, wearing a   
strange tunic type covering on her top half, then what looked like pants of a strange   
material. She was nothing like the Hylians that lived here in Hyrule. Her eyes were   
shaped differently, and her hair wasn't at all like Hylian. It was thicker, and of a most   
particularly beautiful shade. And unbelievably long.   
  
What struck Link as being definitely different was her ears and nose. Her ears were   
smaller and rounded instead of elongated and pointed. Her nose also didn't have the   
characteristic Hylian point and slight upward tilt that made most Hylian girls so cute in   
Link's eyes.   
  
"What...what is she? She isn't normal, right?" Zelda asked, peering into the girl's face.   
Link grunted slightly in an assertive way and gently reached over and turned the girl over   
onto her back, her hair falling away from her face.   
  
Both Link and Zelda gasped.   
  
There was a horrible jagged scar running its angry red course down the right side of her   
face. Spilling out of her shirt was a golden chain. On her hands were brown leather   
gloves, fingerless and she had a black and silver band around one arm. She looked like   
something the Bombchu Dealer would drag up.   
  
"Do...do you think it was brought here by her power?" Zelda asked, Link noticing she   
said "it" instead of "she". Link was puzzled as well.   
  
"I'm thinking maybe she isn't the one with the power to come here. She's not a Hylian.   
You can tell by her ears and other things." Link said, placing his hand over her heart to   
see if she was alive.   
  
She took in a deep breath, much like a gasp. Then she exhaled, not breathing again.   
  
Zelda jumped, not expecting that response.   
  
"I think she'll need some medical attention. She isn't waking up." Link gently shook her   
by the shoulder, getting another one of those strange gasps, making her take another   
breath.   
  
"Link...it's scaring me! Do you think you can call Saria? She'd know what to do!" Zelda   
said, those weird breaths for air coming from the "thing", as Zelda would aptly put it,   
were giving her the creeps.   
  
"That's a good idea. We can't let anyone know about her, because they'd be very   
supersticious and think it's another one of those "gods" everyone has been seeing lately.   
The last time I checked, everyone was complaining about that crazy Skull Kid. The little   
twerp won't stay in his own dimension and people think he's a god when he's at a   
distance." Link said, pulling out his ocarina. Feeling the smooth wooden instrument   
under his fingers, he smiled, for a split second, every memory connected to the ocarina   
rushing through his mind.   
  
Zelda watched him. Seeing the smile on his face, knowing what he was thinking and   
feeling, calmed her. She loved it when he brought out his ocarina, his memories of the   
people he met and knew flooding through his soul and into the notes that come through   
the instrument and floated on the air like crystalline bubbles.   
  
Link held the wooden ocarina to his lips and began playing the notes that had helped him   
in his quests, linking him directly through his mind to Saria.   
  
As the notes floated on the gentle breeze that had returned, Saria's voice entered his   
mind.   
  
"Yes, Link?"   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Deep in the forests of Hyrule, far past the Sacred Temple of the Forest, past all known   
civilization in the forest, there was a tall tree. Thicker and larger than all the others   
around it, it had been hollowed out near the top of the tree, and an inconspicuous ladder   
made of vines trailed up one side.   
  
Inside this hidden house, a girl with short green hair was picking up a dish off of a table,   
when she heard a melody in her mind. She dropped the dish and gladly answered the call   
of Saria's song.   
  
"Yes, Link?"   
  
"Saria! Saria, we've got a problem." Link's voice in her mind sounded urgent.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"There was a great wind-storm. It was strange and of many colors."   
  
"What do you mean? Of many colors?"   
  
"It whirled and spinned in the clouds, there were many colors in the winds."   
  
"Your description is confusing me. What is it your talking about?"   
  
"A-...I don't know how to explain it." Link sounded like a little kid when he said that.   
  
"You say you saw a colored cyclone?" Saria smiled as she said this. Link had an   
imagination all right.   
  
"Yes. That's basically it. It had really strong winds. Then it stopped after it had a bright   
light." Link sounded exasperated with himself. He knew he sounded stupid.   
  
"Well...strange things happen in Hyrule. What alarmed you?"   
  
"There...there's a strange girl on the ground where the cyclone left. I know it sounds   
stupid, but she's not breathing."   
  
"What...Link...are you positive about what you saw?" Saria was beginning to look on   
the skeptical side. 'Colored cyclones...bright lights...strange girls...he needs to have that   
head of his examined.' Saria thought, grimly smiling.   
  
"Yes.I'm positive. We have to do something about her. She takes the funny gasps of air   
every time you touch her. Can we bring her there?" Link asked, finally glad to get the   
story out. As Malon would sometimes say, "Spit it out!"   
  
"All right then...I'll be waiting. Make sure she actually breathes." Saria sighed as she   
instructed the boy to come as quickly as possible.   
  
"All right then...Zelda and I will...get Epona and see how fast we can get there. Cerena's   
tree right?" Link asked, before he would go and find a way to get the girl to Saria.   
  
"Right. Isn't it where I always stay these days? Keeping her from going mad." Saria   
sighed as she thought this message to him. When he didn't respond, she figured he'd   
already broken the link between their minds.   
  
"Saria? What happened? Did one of the plates slip?" A voice came from one of the other   
carved out rooms in the huge trunk of the tree. Saria smiled to herself and called back.   
  
"No! I just got a...message from Link. We're going to have company."   
  
"Zelda? Oh god, I hope not her again." Cerena Montanyu came into the kitchen were   
Saria was. She had pretty brownish red hair that fell to her shoulders and traditional blue   
Hylian eyes.   
  
Saria shook her head at the pretty girl who was the same age as herself, only much taller.   
Cerena was one of those rare Hylians who could grow up in the Forest, without becoming   
a Stalchild. Saria stayed with Cerena to make sure nothing happened to the girl.   
  
"Yes, Zelda will be coming. Just mind your manners and you won't be threatened with   
death penalty for interrupting a Princess of Destiny in the middle of her boring stories."   
Saria smiled and laughed lightly at the last encounter with Zelda. Cerena had told Zelda   
off during one of Zelda's stories about life in the palace.   
  
"Well...if I hear one more story about the Blue Danube and Weiner Schnitzel again..."   
Cerena made a face and Saria laughed.   
  
"It's just because Zelda wants to give you a taste of other countries!" Saria said in the   
defense of the princess, chuckling at the same time.   
  
Cerena smiled wanly. She was glad Saria liked to visit, but she just wished.just   
once.she could live without anybody worrying about her. Even if she had a broken   
heart, she could still be happy in the woods she loved.   
  
"I've tasted enough foreign countries to get fat." Cerena retorted gamely. Saria just   
grinned at that one. Cerena was a smart mouth and a wise-cracker if there ever was one.   
Always thinking of something else to contradict what someone said.   
  
"You're so negative, Cerena! We're going to have to take care of someone, maybe for a   
while. You really need to cheer up!" Saria poked the slender girl in the stomach, which   
was about as high as Saria could reach on the Hylian anyways.   
  
"Don't make me throw you across the room!" Cerena threatened, and sat down with a   
scowl. "Who is it we have to take care of anyways? Mido? Link?" She asked with an   
eyebrow raised and her chin propped up by one hand.   
  
"Well...Link said it was a girl who fell from the sky in a cyclone of many colors." Saria   
said, sobering down. "I'm wondering if he wasn't dreaming or something again. He's   
been pretty weird since that Termina Moon episode." Saria shook her head. "I'm hoping   
he's going to be all right."   
  
"He's fine. If Hyrule wants a Hero...run to Link! Instant Ocarina Mail! At your nearest   
store or trading post!" Cerena said sarcastically, playing with a spoon on the table.   
  
"Cerena...I know you're bitter about.him.but you.you gotta let him go. People still   
say they see him in the woods from time to time.maybe he's still alive." Saria touched   
the girl on the shoulder, standing next to her as Cerena sat.   
  
"I know...and not seeing him is killing me!" Cerena began crying into her hands. Saria   
gently stroked her brown hair, not saying a word.   
  
Outside, looking in from a tree across the way, a figure wearing a ragged outfit and a   
large hat, moved away at the sight of Cerena's tears.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
A/N:   
  
Okay...this is a new one. I've never done a serious Zelda fic, so here I go. Please Read   
and Review! I've gotten so many positive reviews from you guys, please don't stop! Note   
for Cerena: This is for you! Again!   
  
Ja ne.   
  
R&R!  
  



	2. Part Two

Saishi no Hyrule: Part Two   
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
"Link...are you sure that it'll be okay to carry it this way??" Zelda looked at the small   
cart hitched to Epona. Malon giggled at the Princess' discomfort. Personally, she wanted   
to get to know the strange being that lay in the cart.   
  
They had gone to see Malon, for they knew she'd have a cart for Epona to pull, it being a   
ranch, and having to haul things. Malon had gladly consented, for Link's sake.   
  
Epona stamped her white stockinged hoof and snorted, ruffling Malon's auburn hair,   
making her laugh.   
  
"I'm sure that she'll be okay. We just have to get her to the woods, and then Saria will   
take care of her." Link said, touching the girl that lay on the straw on the shoulder. She   
made that funny gasping noise again.   
  
Zelda didn't look nervous this time at the noise, she was getting kind of used to it. In fact,   
she had to help make sure the girl breathed on the trip to see Saria.   
  
Link smiled with relief. He was glad she didn't feel afraid of the unconscious girl   
anymore. That was one of the reasons he loved her so. She wasn't the bravest of people,   
for she was a Princess, raised as a lady, but when she had to do something to save   
someone or help someone in need, she was there to do it and did it with great vim.   
  
Zelda caught the smile and returned it.   
  
Malon watched the two lovers as they started to set out on the trip to the center of the   
woods. She envied Zelda secretly, for the Princess had the most amazing man in Hyrule.   
Malon sighed. Romance didn't come to rancher girls in the fairy tale style like it did to   
Princesses.   
  
Zelda noticed the look on the pretty girl's face and the troubled look in her blue eyes.   
Zelda smiled at her warmly and Malon smiled back.   
  
'Zelda isn't so bad...she's really one of the nicest and friendliest people I know...besides   
Link.' Malon thought, and decided to slip in a couple flasks of milk, just in case Link and   
Zelda got thirsty.   
  
She ducked into the house, and quickly returned with the two milk flasks. Link was   
checking on the fastenings of the harness and Zelda was touching the girl on the shoulder   
again, making her breathe.   
  
Malon gently got in next to the girl in the cart hitched to her beautiful blood bay horse.   
Finding a bag, Malon slipped the flasks into it.   
  
Zelda watched this out of the corner of her eye and smiled. 'Malon really does care for   
us...I can't believe I was so paranoid about her stealing Link from me...I guess we all   
can be mistaken sometimes..." She thought, shaking the dark haired girl who lay beside   
her again, and hearing that strange intake of air.   
  
"I wonder...how she got that scar? She's so strange. I wonder what the world looks like   
that she came from?" Malon said more to herself, sitting next to the girl.   
  
"I don't know much about it. Link says it must come from an alternate time. I just   
wonder...do all of them dress like this there? Where ever did it come from??" Zelda said,   
just as puzzled as Malon.   
  
Malon started laughing, making Link look up at the two girls talking.   
  
"What?" Zelda asked, feeling that the rancher's daughter was laughing at her.   
  
"You...you keep on calling her an 'it'! You can most definitely see that she's a she!"   
Malon said, convulsing with laughter.   
  
Zelda frowned slightly. She didn't like being corrected much or being laughed at either.   
But looking down at the being laying in the hay, she could see that Malon was right. The   
curves of the body were too feminine to be called 'it'. Zelda laughed half-heartedly with   
Malon, wishing Link would hurry up, drop the girl off at Saria's, and then they could go   
back to Hyrule Castle Town.   
  
"Are you all ready, Zelda? How is she doing?" Link said, coming around the cart, and   
looking over the edge. Zelda pressed on the girl's shoulder again, and the strange intake   
of air told Link the girl was still alive.   
  
"I'm ready." Zelda said simply, pulling a rough blanket over her shoulders. She kept her   
hand on the girl's shoulder.   
  
Malon raised an eyebrow at the Princess. Zelda just looked away as Malon took another   
blanket and tucked it around the girl. The touch of Malon's hand brought the strange gasp   
of air. Malon flinched slightly, but resumed making the girl more comfortable.   
  
Link and Zelda watched the auburn haired girl finish her task. When she was done,   
Malon hopped off of the cart.   
  
Link climbed into the saddle and settled on Epona's broad back. Making a small clicking   
noise with his tongue and gently nudging the mare's sides with his heels, the horse began   
slowly moving down the path that led out of the ranch.   
  
When they exited the gates, Epona began moving at a smooth trot, at Link's gentle urge.   
Zelda kept her hand on the inert figure in the cart with her and looked back.   
  
Malon was waving happily to them.   
  
Zelda lifted her own hand and waved back.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Cerena had begun preparing a bed in one of the carefully and beautifully carved rooms in   
her house soon after she calmed down. She felt particularly mortified for crying in front   
of someone, and she just hoped that Saria wouldn't bring up the subject again.   
  
She heard Saria moving around in one of the three rooms in the tree. She smiled and   
began tearing a clean sheet into strips, to be used in case of needed for cleansing or   
washing.   
  
Saria poked her head into the room. "What are you so happy about?" She teased.   
  
"I like it when Link comes over to see us. He's funny and he makes me laugh. A really   
pleasant change having him come here." Cerena said, folding the torn strips of sheet and   
placing them next to a large basin, which would be filled with either hot or cold water.   
  
"I think...you have a crush on a taken man!" Saria ventured. Cerena seemed to turn to   
stone at those words. Saria knew she had made a mistake.   
  
"I don't care for anyone except for Dokoru. And you know that. Don't ever tell me   
anything like that ever again." Cerena said, in a cold voice. She began to work at making   
the bed neater than it already was. Angry words and thoughts tumbled through her mind.   
And a memory that would not go away...   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~   
  
Cerena stood near the edge of the Kokiri village. Holding in her hand...   
  
A single white rose...   
  
A boy, her age, came from behind a tree, where he had been waiting to meet her.   
  
Both Hylians, both with a love for the forests, both with a love for each other.   
  
Cerena smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Their meetings were so rare. He was always   
going somewhere to help someone in need. That was one of the reasons she loved him.   
She clasped the white rose to her chest as he approached her.   
  
"I'll be...going away for a long time, Cere." His voice was husky, and his eyes, the   
familiar violet she loved, was dark and clouded with pain and passion.   
  
"I know...I know you will come back to me, Koru." Cerena said, as he moved closer to   
her.   
  
The wind and sunlight kissed his violet hair, bringing out golden highlights and streaks in   
it. He was tall and handsome, and wore the usual Hylian tunic in green and gold. To her,   
he was like a god.   
  
He watched her, and reached out for her as he saw the understanding in her eyes. Nothing   
ever made him feel so at home...   
  
At peace...   
  
Loved...   
  
...then when he was with her.   
  
Taking Cerena in his arms, Dokoru held her tight against him. Cerena buried her blushing   
face in his shoulder, her brown hair falling over his arm.   
  
"Cere...I'm going to miss you..." He whispered into her hair.   
  
"I'll be waiting for you...Koru...don't stay away long." Cerena pulled back from him,   
and pressed her white rose into his hand.   
  
Dokoru looked down at the white flower in surprise. No one had ever given him anything   
like this. He was always considered an outsider. He looked back into Cerena's blue eyes.   
  
"...I...love you..." Dokoru said, feeling his voice choking inside of his throat. Cerena's   
eyes widened.   
  
"I love you too..." Cerena said without hesitation. She knew from the time they met she loved   
him.   
  
Dokoru leaned in and kissed her for the first time. He didn't know it would also be his   
last time...   
  
Cerena and Dokoru parted, him looking back at her with his sword in it's sheath. Cerena   
had a tear falling down her cheek as he faded from view.   
  
...Many months later...   
  
Dokoru still hadn't come back. She had waited so long for him. Until she ran into the   
curious little Skull Kid...   
  
She had been walking through the woods, when she stumbled into the short little ragged   
figure. It stared up at Cerena in surprise.   
  
'Dokoru...' His name flashed in her mind when she saw what was on his coat...   
  
...a single white rose...   
  
...her rose...   
  
She held out her hand to him. He took it and they stood there, the whole world seeming to   
have stopped.   
  
'I can never ever make you understand...It wasn't supposed to happen...' Dokoru's voice   
echoed in her mind, before the little sprightly figure let go of her hand and disappeared   
into the wood.   
  
She never saw him since.   
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~   
  
Cerena began to cry into one of the sheets she was holding.   
  
"Damn that Dokoru...damn that boy for becoming the Skull Kid...and for never coming   
back..." Saria said under her breath, leaving Cerena to her own sorrow filled thoughts.   
  
Saria headed to the kitchen room, when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly   
moved to the door, thinking it couldn't be Link, it was too early for him to be there. She   
reached up and opened the door, and looked around.   
  
There was no one there.   
  
But there was a white piece of paper on the ground in front of the door...   
  
...bearing Cerena's name on it...   
  
"Cerena!!"   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Link stopped for a minute. They had just entered the woods and it was growing dark. The   
cart creaked as it stopped in the soft green grass.   
  
"What is it, Link?" Zelda called to him.   
  
"I don't know. I heard something." Link said, looking around him. There it was again. A   
slight coughing sound...but more like a sigh. Or a slight humming of a song. It was   
strange.   
  
Link felt his ears grow numb with listening so hard and he began to feel tired.   
  
"Link...what's the matter? What is that song?" Zelda cried out, her eyes growing heavy.   
Even Epona began to fall asleep.   
  
"What?! The hell! ZELDA!!!" Link cried out as a shadowy figure appeared behind the   
Princess.   
  
Zelda screamed when she turned around, sure she was going to be attacked. But when the   
figure passed her and reached out for the girl Zelda had been watching, it made her   
equally mad as if he had touched her.   
  
Zelda kicked the figure and heard a low grunt of pain.   
  
"Why you..." The figure said. Zelda kicked him again when she found he wasn't   
going to strike her.   
  
He grunted again when her foot found it's way to his ribs. He turned and waved his hand   
in front of her face. Before she fell into an inky warm blackness, she could see his face.   
  
White hair...and golden eyes...   
  
An eagle's...crested pendant...   
  
A...sage...?   
  
Zelda fell into the sea of unconsiousness.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!" Link yelled, falling off of Epona in his mad but tired attempt to pull out   
his sword and get off of the horse at the same time.   
  
The figure turned to Link and shook his head. He turned back to the girl in the cart and   
picked her up easily in his arms.   
  
Link grit his teeth and growled. Then he lunged for his attacker, the man who made his   
princess fall.   
  
The figure turned and looked at Link with his golden eyes, golden like a large cat's. Link   
felt as if he was frozen in place.   
  
"I...need...her..." He said, seeming to fumble his words. He turned, the girl in his arms,   
and seemed to jump into the air and fly away into the coming night.   
  
"Dammit..." Link said, his sword falling to the ground, as a sleep spell began to take   
effect on him. He collapsed to the ground, his hand outstretched for the cart where his   
Princess lay, dead or alive, he didn't know.   
  
"Zelda..."   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
A/N:   
It was a little short...   
There's that part! Man...I am really glad you guys are liking this! I am really glad for all   
of your reviews and PLEASE keep them coming!! I've only been writing for a little and   
so I'm really an amature authoress! Thank you and your encouragement really helps me!   
  
Ja ne!   
  
R&R  
  



	3. Part Three

Saishi no Hyrule: Part Three   
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken   
  
Zelda awakened with a splitting headache. All she could remember was the eagle, the   
golden eyes and the song. But when she saw that the strange girl was gone, she called   
out.   
  
"LINK!!"   
  
Link winced. Loud noises weren't helping the pain in his head. But he was very glad that   
she was alive.   
  
"Zelda…what happened? I can't remember much…" Link groaned and sat up.   
  
"I remember hearing that humming of a song…and that man…but I wouldn't call him a   
man…he only looked as old as you…" Zelda's head was still fuzzy. But then she   
remembered the flasks of milk Malon had slipped into their bag.   
  
"My head hurts really bad…I feel like that time Navi gave me too much of that Faerie   
Wine…big time hangover…" Link was holding his head in his hands, when he saw a   
flask being held in front of him.   
  
"Drink up. Malon slipped these into our bag. I feel better already." Zelda smiled and   
opened the flask. Link pulled the stopper off of his and drank in the smooth rich milk and   
instantly felt better.   
  
Link looked up to see Zelda finishing hers and when she brought the flask down from her   
lips, he saw she had a milk mustache.   
  
"Hey…Zeldie…" Link motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did, as he wanted.   
  
"What?" She asked, aware of what he was going to do.   
  
"You've got something on your face…" Link grinned. "A milk mustache."   
  
"Oh great! Where's that handkerchief…?" Zelda immediately began looking in one of the   
pockets of her skirt.   
  
Link rolled his eyes. "I can take care of that problem, you know."   
  
"How?" Zelda looked up at him, trying not to laugh. He knew she was playing with him.   
  
"Like…so…" Link leaned forward and kissed her, moving his tongue over her upper lip.   
Zelda giggled slightly in the back of her throat, before Link began kissing her as if his life   
depended on it.   
  
When they stopped, Link realized the girl they were trying to take to Saria was missing.   
  
"Great…she's gone. That guy took her, right?" Link asked his fiancée.   
  
"Yes…I suppose so. He only took her. I wonder why? I didn't see anything particularly   
interesting about her." Zelda said, secretly wondering if that girl would be in competition   
for her Link. But looking down at the ring on her finger made her slap herself mentally.   
She was being so paranoid about Link. Why did she worry so much?   
  
"I remember hearing a legend once, when I was in Hyrule Market. It was about a   
priestess who would come from the sky, from a far away place. I wonder…could it be   
her?" Link said, his arms around his princess.   
  
"A mikko? I don't think so! Not one who looks like a punk!" Zelda wrinkled her nose at   
the thought of the scarred girl, being a priestess. Link laughed at the face she made.   
  
"Well, it's still a slim possibility that she'll live. I only wish…I could know that she's   
going to live." Link held Zelda in his arms, wondering if that girl had someone she loved   
and how he'd hate it if Zelda was suddenly swept away from him, and lost in a land far   
away.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
High atop a large adobe fortress, a tall feminine but muscular figure stood, overlooking   
her domain. Her ruby eyes spotted a figure, a male's figure, moving swiftly up her valley   
and over her bridge.   
  
She recognized the tall figure and wondered what the White Mage wanted this time. Then   
she noticed that behind him was another figure and that figure was holding a person in his   
arms. The wind ruffled her red hair done in a high ponytail.   
  
Quickly, Nabooru ran down the steps of the lookout position and hurried down to the   
sandy ground, and waited for the White Mage…   
  
…Roth…   
  
She watched as Roth approached her. The tall White Mage wore an open necked shirt of   
white, a cape of cream-colored cloth, and dark sand colored pants and brown boots. He   
looked anything but a White Mage with his black hair and blue eyes. He carried a strange   
wooden staff, adorned with a single white orb at the top in a circle of the wood.   
  
But it was the boy behind him, slightly younger than Roth, who interested her, for he   
carried a strange-looking girl in his arms. This boy seemed to be a total opposite of Roth.   
He had white hair that was touched with silver, and strange yellow golden eyes. Wearing   
a white hood over his head and a white length of cloth around his neck. His blue cloth   
shirt was sleeveless and he wore darker brown pants and high black boots. On his back   
was a curved sword with a strange handle on it. On his hands were dark brown leather   
gloves, fingerless.   
  
Just by looking at him, Nabooru could tell three things: One, he was a Swordsman. Two,   
he was incredibly handsome. Three, he possessed magic.   
  
"Roth…what brings you to our fortress. You know men aren't allowed here." Nabooru   
lifted one red eyebrow. Roth just stared at her coldly. Nabooru hated that gaze, as frozen   
as the ice that once covered Zora's domain.   
  
"We have to see I Onbin." Roth said, turning and looking at the boy and his burden. The   
boy stared at Nabooru with those cat-like eyes.   
  
A crowd of the Gerudo women gathered around. Usually only traveling men were stupid   
enough to come here, but these were obviously Hylian.   
  
"I Onbin? The healer? State your business and then and only then will I let you pass…"   
Nabooru grinned evilly. "...If your business is suited to us."   
  
"We have come to see I Onbin…" Roth started to say when the younger, white haired   
boy began to speak, approaching Nabooru with the girl in his arms.   
  
"…I Onbin is perhaps the only one in Hyrule who can cure the one who fell from the sky,   
the girl who sleeps as the dead." He stated and then grinned over his shoulder at Roth.   
"After all, you don't want to hear Roth quoting legends all day, do you?"   
  
"Good enough. Your business is for a woman and not for a man…" Nabooru cast her   
gaze over the strange girl. "…Even for one who dresses so strange."   
  
"Follow me." Nabooru turned on her heel and began marching away, her red hair waving   
wildly in the wind.   
  
Roth nodded silently to the boy. The two began walking, both solemn. Roth's cape   
waved in the wind, and the girl's hair was blown up over the boy's arms.   
  
Suddenly, one of the younger Gerudo girls reached out and touched the boy. He cried out,   
and began to dodge the hand reaching out for him. But that made him move closer to   
others.   
  
Roth turned and could see the boy running in zigg-zagging directions, trying to keep his   
balance and not drop the girl. Roth grinned grimly and wondered what this boy could be   
made of.   
  
A sweat had broken out on his forehead, for the heat was intense when running. Finally   
regaining his balance, he ran in a straight line, for the adobe walls of the many-roomed   
fortress.   
  
Nabooru's eyes widened as the boy headed straight for a dead end.   
  
He jumped…   
  
…and seemed to fly up to the top of the wall.   
  
He landed with a grunt, causing the girl to jar and take a strange coughing breath.   
Turning and standing, he faced those who had watched him.   
  
Roth grinned, an actual warm smile.   
  
Nabooru's mouth just hung open.   
  
A stray wind blew the boy's strange silver-white hair as Roth gently said the boy's name.   
  
"Seijin…"   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Link and Zelda were now at Cerena's tree. They had taken the cart off of Epona, and   
ridden her there to tell Cerena and Saria what had happened. They had arrived there   
shortly after they left the cart in the woods.   
  
"I wonder what this strange guy wanted with a strange girl who just arrived and when no   
one knows squat about her?" Saria said, from her chair near a small plant in a corner of   
the room.   
  
"Everything in Hyrule is strange, remember?" Cerena retorted then pulled a white piece   
of paper out of her pocket. "I don't know if this will be of any use, but Saria did find an   
anonymous letter on my doorstep." Cerena handed it to Link.   
  
Link's eyes grew wide as he read this:   
  
"To the one of the White Rose:   
  
Worry not, for the one who sleeps as the dead has been taken to a healer to gain   
recovery. All is well."   
  
"I wonder who sent it?" Link said aloud.   
  
"The style of wording is all funny. Like Rauru. Only weirder." Zelda said, peering over   
Link's shoulder.   
  
"Well, thank you, Princess…I am so privileged by hearing from your fountain of   
knowledge…" Cerena grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Saria shot her a look,   
as did Zelda.   
  
"Oh Cere? I'd love to have some tea. I bet Link and Zelda would too." Saria hinted a   
little to strongly, getting up and pushing the tall girl into the kitchen. "Hehe…don't forget   
to make it nice and strong! It really calms the nerves!!" Saria gave a nervous smile.   
  
"The only thing I'd like to make strong is the poison in Zelda-dear's tea…" Cerena said   
under her breath as she was swept out of the room.   
  
Putting a kettle over a small iron stove that served as a oven too, she prepared the tea.   
Saria came in shortly, pulling out a plate onto which cookies were to be arranged.   
  
"You need to learn to control your temper, Cerena. You know it can get you into   
trouble." Saria pointed out, placing the small round cookies onto the plate.   
  
"Trouble. Hasn't there been enough trouble in my life?" Cerena said to herself, watching   
the steam pour out of the kettle's spout as the water heated up.   
  
"And you need to put a smile on that face!! You look as if the Moon was about to crash   
into Hyrule." Saria said with a wry grin as she left the room, plate in hand.   
  
"Why does she do that to me-OW!" Cerena burned her finger on the side of the hot kettle.   
  
Reaching into a cabinet full of bottles, she pulled out one labeled 'Healing' and it was   
full of greenish potion. Un-stopping the cork, she poured out the liquid onto her burn on   
her finger.   
  
"Served me right. I wonder if her highness would like it extra-strong or extra-hot?" She   
grumbled, putting back the bottle on the shelf. But as she moved her hand away she   
caught sight of another label…   
  
…'Faeries Wine'…   
  
Cerena grinned and grabbed the bottle.   
  
This was so evil…   
  
…but where was the harm? Just this once…   
  
It was just going to be a little bit of a tipsy princess. That's all.   
  
Cerena pulled the stopper from the bottle.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
A/N: Don't you just hate me for stopping it there? I don't know if Cerena REALLY   
would do THAT to Zelda, it's just a prelude to a funny event. Anyways…REVIEW   
PLEASE! Your reviews are what makes me go on! *see girl on knees begging*   
PLEASE! ~Tsutae~   
  
Ja!   
  
REVIEW!  
  
  



	4. Part Four

Saishi no Hyrule: Part Four  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
  
Nabooru paced around the room, watching the pink-haired healer in Gerudo dress mix a   
bottle of herbs and herbal juices. Seijin sat next to a cot built into the wall, where the girl   
lay.   
  
"I don't know what to do really, for she's not breathing properly." I Onbin said, moving   
her hands vigorously, the bracelets of brass against her bronze skin jingling with the   
movements of her arms.   
  
"She…looks like a picture my father once showed me of my mother…" The white haired   
boy said from the girl's side.   
  
"What?" Roth asked, turning gently to Seijin.   
  
"Not exactly. Just the hair color…I Onbin…is she in pain at all?" He asked the pink   
haired healer.   
  
"I would say so. Her face is so drawn when she breathes, I don't think she'll live much   
longer." I Onbin poured the mixture into a bowl and prepared to put some on her fingers   
and make the girl swallow, when Seijin held up his hand.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, his serious gold eyes full of concern.   
  
"It's herbs that clear colds and congestions and the lungs. If she were to eat it and also   
breathe in the scent of it, she'd probably be better soon." I Onbin lifted her eyebrow at   
Seijin.   
  
"Then let me do it. I…I never knew my mother, but something about this girl makes me   
think of her. Please." Seijin held out his hand. I Onbin silently placed the bowl in his   
hands.   
  
Roth watched as the boy gently administered the herbs to the girl. 'Maybe there's more to   
them then I thought.'   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Zelda just stared at the ceiling and laughed insanely. She was now tied to a bed, with   
Link glaring at Cerena, who was trying not to laugh. Saria was looking for a potion that   
would cure the drunkenness and keep the Princess from having a hangover.   
  
'Looks like I put a little too much…' Cerena thought, slightly guilty. But it was funny   
when Zelda had started to run around the room, professing her ever-secret passion for   
wanting to fly. And to ride Epona across the moon. And to stick a fairy fountain up her   
nose. And destroy the world.   
  
'Well…I guess this is it.' Saria thought glumly as she picked up a dark colored flask. She   
knew it was what she was looking for, but she knew Zelda did need a little bringing   
down. It wouldn't hurt the Princess to learn a few things outside of the Royal Castle.   
Shaking her head as she tasted the contents of the bottle, she put it back and dived back   
into the cabinet of medicine.   
  
Link glared. His princess wasn't supposed to be treated like that. But still…it was kinda   
funny to see her doing the can-can on the porch…   
  
  
As Saria took the bottle to the room where Zelda was lying tied to the bed, Cerena stared   
out the window. Looking across the dappled grasses below her, she was lost in thought of   
a day like this, the day Dokoru had left.   
  
Everything was almost the same. The sunlight filtering through the trees, grasses greener   
than ever, flowers blooming everywhere, and sounds of birds and insects singing.   
  
'Why…do I cause trouble on days like these? Days that could have been so perfect…' A   
single tear made it's way down Cerena's face. Closing her eyes, she wished to see   
Dokoru again, as she had wished so every day since he had left.   
  
"Cerena…"   
  
Hearing a voice from outside, her eyes snapped wide open. Down on the grass, almost   
hidden in the shadow of the trees, outside of a ring of sunlight, stood a short dark little   
figure.   
  
"SKULL KID! DOKORU!" Cerena shouted, recognizing the little form.   
  
Link looked up at her in shock and some disapproval. He didn't think that the Princess   
should be disturbed with such loud noises. And then the name 'Skull Kid' hit him hard,   
like a hammer.   
  
Link jumped up with his sword drawn. 'What was that little imp doing here in Hyrule?'   
  
Cerena yelled again Dokoru's name. Pulling back her fist, she slammed it through the   
glass, feeling a tingling pain through her arm. Shards of glass glittered in the sunlight on   
the way down the long fall to the ground.   
  
Cerena leaned out the window, shouting, "Dokoru!! DOKORU!!" Climbing up onto the   
windowsill, she took no heed of the blood flowing down her arm.   
  
Link reached out and took Cerena by the shoulder, pulling her back in.   
  
Kicking and scratching Link, with tears flowing down her face, and blood getting on the   
both of them, Cerena tried to get at the window again, to see if Dokoru was there.   
  
Link bit his lip as Cerena's nails dug into his arms, leaving deep red marks in his flesh.   
'What in Hyrule could it be that is out there that makes her this frantic?' Link thought as   
he struggled with the girl.   
  
Cerena cried out again, "LET ME GO!" And finally kicked Link in the shins, hard enogh   
for him to let her go.   
  
Cerena leapt out of the window, the last thing Link saw was the green of her dress as she   
left.   
  
"Cerena! NO, YOU MORON!!" Link yelled from his position on the floor, where he was   
holding onto his shins.   
  
"Link, what's going on?" Saria came running in the room and gasped at what she saw.   
Link on the floor, holding his shins, his arms covered in blood and deep scratch marks, a   
broken window and glass on the floor with blood spattered everywhere.   
  
And no Cerena.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
Seijin felt himself dozing off, watching as the girl still wasn't breathing right. His   
thoughts were centered more on his mother than on the girl herself.   
  
Roth stood in the doorway, watching the blazing sun set on the desert and wondered why   
he was staying here instead of teaching Seijin the art of a sword.   
  
Nabooru watched Roth and wondered how she could get him alone.   
  
I Onbin just sat and wondered what everyone else could possibly be thinking.   
  
"I Onbin…do you know what could possibly be wrong with her? Why aren't the   
remedies you have been trying not working?" Seijin said, about ten minutes later, a little   
impatiently.   
  
"I have no clue. I don't know what it will be to wake her. I only know of the legend of   
the strange on that falls from the sky." I Onbin stood up and walked to a wooden shelf on   
the adobe wall. Pulling a pot off of the shelf, she removed a parchment from the pot.   
  
"I've never heard the whole story. Is that it, then?" Seijin jumped up, eager to see the   
scroll.   
  
"I'll read it to you." I Onbin smiled at the 18 year old boy who acted like a little kid about   
to receive a present. "It starts like this…It's more of a poem or spell than anything…   
  
'Destined to Fall From Nayru's Skies   
Landing in the Arms of the Earth of Din   
Borne on Farore's Wind   
To Sleep in the Peace of the Triforce   
Mikko no Tsutae – Priestess of Legends   
Awakened by Silver from a Future Hero'   
  
Seijin and Roth listened in silence. Nabooru snorted in disgust.   
  
"You actually thing that thing you call a girl is a MIKKO?" Nabooru began laughing   
sharply. Roth regarded her coldly.   
  
"I have complete faith in this legend. Everything seems to fit. And with Gannondorf,   
your kin, finally showing sign of followers emerging again, I think that there could   
definitely be trouble if they ever found the power to bring Gannondorf back to this   
world." Roth said sternly, his dark brows showing his displeasure with the leader of the   
Gerudos. Even being pretty young himself, Roth exerted an aura of demand and   
expectancy from people.   
  
Nabooru shrunk back in her seat. "So…this girl…can stop him? You really think that   
someone who isn't even a Hylian could stop someone like that? No, Link is the one to   
stop Gannondorf if he ever returns." Nabooru protested.   
  
"I do not even know all the powers that this land of ours holds. Who knows, maybe the   
ancient Hylians of old knew techniques that would perform wonderful feats, defeat   
enemies easily, and possibly destroy entire worlds!! These secrets would be hidden with a   
mikko-a priestess-who would be able to give them to the Heroes that deserve them-   
Heroes like Link!" Roth said, slamming the end of his staff into the ground as he said the   
last few words.   
  
"Why would they be hidden with her? She would know possibly next to nothing about   
our world if she really did come from another!!" Nabooru shot back, feeling smug, for   
she knew that Roth wouldn't have an answer for that one.   
  
"A girl usually goes into training to become a mikko. To actually become a mikko, you   
must perform a ritual. Sometimes, by using spells and rituals, and magic items,   
knowledge and gifts are given to people." I Onbin said, from where she had been quietly   
putting away her scroll.   
  
"That's right." Seijin said, speaking for the first time since Roth and Nabooru had started   
arguing. He had been watching the girl when a memory had come to him.   
  
"You know, then, Seijin?" Roth asked, looking at the boy with his clear blue eyes.   
  
"Yes. My mother…   
  
…had once been a mikko-Mikko no Din."   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
A/N: Okay…I know I am mean. But Finally I got this chapter out. Yay!! Time to work   
on another one…wah…well, if you guys give me some good reviews I might feel   
better…(lol) READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks all for your reviews already…I love you   
guys, to me you are great support and I would NEVER EVER have finished this chapter   
if it hadn't been for ya'll. Bye! ~Tsutae~   
  
Ja ne!   
  
R&R   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  



	5. Part Five

Saishi no Hyrule: Part Five   
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
'Dokoru…   
  
…Come back to me…   
  
…it's been so long…'   
  
Cerena ran through the forest as fast as she could, the darkness of night closing in on her.   
  
'I know you're here…'   
  
Seeing glimpses of a small figure before her, she didn't care where she went…   
  
…as long as it took her to him.   
  
"Dokoru!!"   
  
She cried out his name when she saw him fully, in the waning light.   
  
He stopped momentarily, the little skull kid in shaggy red and yellow clothing. Two   
lights bobbed around his shoulders.   
  
"Wait! Come back!" She called after him as he began running away again. Following   
him wasn't the easiest. She couldn't see him that well in the approaching night.   
  
'Wait! I want to see you again! I don't care…   
  
…If you aren't perfect…   
  
…just tell me you still care…'   
  
Tears kept finding their way down her face as she ran. The blood on her arms had quit   
flowing, but she had dark red trails all over her arms and spots on her dress and face.   
  
She didn't know how long this chase would go on.   
  
But she knew she had to see him one more time.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
"CRAZY BAKA!!!" Link said, stomping around the rooms in the tree. "JUMPING OUT   
OF A WINDOW TWO STORIES OFF OF THE GROUND?!?! NUTS, I TELL YOU,   
SHE'S NUTS!!" He howled, very unsettled.   
  
Saria and her fairy kept running after him, trying to apply bandages and ointment to his   
arms. Zelda was out like a light by this time, the effects of the wine taking their toll.   
  
"LINK! Hold still! I can't help you if you keep running around like a mad Goron!!" Saria   
finally said, out of breath from keeping up with the angry Hero of Time.   
  
"Pwease?" The tiny voice of Saria's fairy pleaded. Spryte had been in a bottle sleeping   
until now. Link looked at the little golden ball of light and sighed.   
  
"Okay. Since you asked so nicely." Link sat down and let them put bandages on him   
without protest. The reason he had been so nice to fairies lately was because he hadn't   
seen Navi again. And every time he saw one, he always thought of her.   
  
"These are some deep scratches. It always makes me wonder who this 'Dokoru' is. She's   
mentioned him a couple of times, but Cerena has always kept her past a secret." Saria   
commented, looking at one of the scratches on his arm. Spryte merrily sprinkled a little   
fairy dust on the scratches, to make them heal faster.   
  
"They might leave scars." Link said, getting angry again.   
  
"No, I don't think so. They aren't that deep. You'll get better." Saria said, with a sigh.   
Nothing was going too well today.   
  
"When do you think Zelda will wake up?" Link asked, addressing an entirely different   
subject.   
  
"I think she'll be better off if she got some sleep. She won't have as bad a headache if she   
slept till morning." Saria said, finishing the last bandage.   
  
"Meanwhile, I wonder what happened to that girl?" Link moved his arms. The white   
bandages weren't in the way at all. He could probably handle a sword pretty well with   
them.   
  
"I don't know. Tomorrow you can go look around for her. I'll take care of Zelda. She'll   
have a massive headache from the effects of that wine. I couldn't find my hangover   
potion." Saria said as she held out her hand and Spryte sat in it.   
  
"You actually have a potion for THAT?" Link was surprised.   
  
"Well yes, considering the stupid drunks that wander into the forest. It clears their minds   
so that they can get out without becoming a StalChild."   
  
"I see."   
  
"All we can do is wait, Link. Let's get some sleep. I'll make up a bed for you in the room   
with Zelda. If anything goes wrong, you can call me." Saria and Spryte left the room to   
get bedding.   
  
"I hope you're right, Saria."   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
"A Mikko no Din? She was a priestess for Din?" Roth asked, getting excited. He didn't   
know much about Seijin, and this was a way to know more about this mysterious boy.   
  
"Yes. I remember she had to go to a temple in the mountains to serve her duties and   
perform rituals to please Din. Then she died." Seijin said, sitting next to the girl again,   
watching her face.   
  
"Did you ever go with her?" I Onbin asked, very curious.   
  
"No. I never was allowed to. But I always watched her put on the robes before she left.   
They were beautiful. Red and gold." Seijin smiled as he remember this.   
  
"Since the priestess died, that's why the volcano has been at unrest for these past years.   
No mikko has been going to please the Goddess." Roth said, rubbing the white orb on his   
staff, thinking as he did so.   
  
"If there's a Mikko no Din, then that means there's also a Mikko no Farore and a Mikko   
no Nayru." Nabooru pointed out.   
  
"Right. My mother often mentioned other priestesses." Seijin said, turning to Roth. "I   
don't know if they are still alive."   
  
"I don't think so." I Onbin said. They all looked at her.   
  
"The priestesses would be pleasing Nayru and Farore and there would be some peace   
even though Din would be jealous and wrathful." I Onbin continued.   
  
"Then that would be the reason the forests are infested with monsters and curses and   
waters are turbulent and dangerous." Roth said, looking deep into the white orb of his   
staff. He looked very perplexed.   
  
"I wonder who these mikkos were?" Seijin asked himself.   
  
"I do too. It would answer a lot of questions." Roth agreed.   
  
"Night is falling. We must get some rest." I Onbin said with a yawn.   
  
"I have rooms for you. Follow me." Nabooru said, getting up and stretching. 'I feel like I   
haven't moved in hours! All this serious stuff is making me have a headache. I could use   
some sleep.'   
  
"I'm staying here. With her." Seijin said, stubbornly.   
  
"That is fine. I can take another room and you can have this bed." I Onbin pointed to a   
cot next to the one where the stranger girl lay.   
  
"Are you sure you want to stay?" Roth asked, lifting his eyebrows in puzzlement.   
  
"Yes. Good Night." Seijin began taking off the cloak he wore around his shoulders. Roth   
sighed and he and the two women left the room   
  
"I hope you wake up soon." Seijin said softly to the girl on the cot. "It's making me   
impatient. You might have the key to stop this rebellion of Gannondorf's followers."   
  
Seijin lay down on the cot and fell instantly to sleep, weary with the day's events.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
"Dokoru?" Cerena was now deep into the forest, a place she had never been. Right about   
now, she wished she had a fairy for it would have provided light, no matter how annoying   
it might have been.   
  
Pushing her way thought a few tall bushes, she came upon a beautiful sight.   
  
In the moonlight, there was a pond, with a waterfall, deep in the forest, probably unseen   
before by Hylian eyes.   
  
"What is this place?" Cerena asked herself in a whisper. She was in awe from the beauty   
of the scene.   
  
"What are you doing here?" A rough voice asked. It was small, as if belonging to   
someone short, but it was a rough voice.   
  
"Dokoru?" She asked, feeling breathless. She was going to see him!   
  
"Dokoru is no longer. I am what is left."   
  
"DOKORU!" Cerena cried, looking around for him. She could barely make out two   
glowing orbs on top of the rocks that formed the waterfall.   
  
"Stay away!"   
  
"No! You don't know how long I've waited!" Cerena said, crying again. She began   
running to the rocks.   
  
"You don't understand! Nothing can change the way I am now!" A figure cried from the   
top of the rocks. It was the Skull Kid.   
  
"I don't care! You'll always be the most important thing in my life!" She climbed nimbly   
up the rocks, her anxiety and relief at seeing him again urging her on, even though she   
was fatigued from running after him for hours.   
  
"You can't care for me!" The Skull Kid protested, the two fairies bobbling around him,   
not letting him run away.   
  
"But I do!" Cerena reached the top of the rocks. She was only a few feet away from him   
now.   
  
Skull Kid stared at her. Nothing to him had been more beautiful. Seeing the pretty Hylian   
maiden standing before him, the light from the moon, stars, and his fairies lighting up her   
face and hair.   
  
"How?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. "I broke my promise to you."   
  
"I don't care! I don't care what happened! You could have come back!!"   
  
"You would have hated me."   
  
"No! I don't hate you."   
  
"I am now ugly! I am a completely different being!"   
  
"I told you I don't care!" Cerena's voice rang through the night. "The only thing I care   
about is you. I know you're still the same person underneath even if you don't look the   
same. The Dokoru I knew cared for me!"   
  
"I do care! But the things I've done-"   
  
"Dokoru! I love you! Aren't you listening to me?!" Cerena said vehemenently. The Skull   
Kid stopped his protesting and hung his head.   
  
"Cerena…" He said softly. The two fairies looked on in anxiousness.   
  
"Dokoru…" Cerena stepped forward and bent down, bringing him into her arms.   
  
Silently, the Skull Kid put his arms around her and held her tight.   
  
"Tael! Look!" The golden white exclaimed, pointing to the two holding onto each other.   
  
"The white rose!! Tatl! What's happening!?" Tael shouted.   
  
The white rose that the Skull Kid had worn for all this time began glowing. Cerena   
gasped and backed away from him.   
  
"Dokoru? What is it?" Cerena cried, watching as the light engulfed the small figure.   
  
Seconds later, the white light vanished and a much larger figure fell to the ground.   
  
"SKULL KID!" Both fairies cried at the same time, zipping over to the fallen form.   
  
"Dokoru…" Cerena knelt next to the form. He wore the same clothes as the Skull Kid   
had, but he was much taller, and a human. His violet hair fell profusely around him, not   
tied back in his usual ponytail.   
  
Cerena began crying happily. The curse had been broken.   
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.   
  
In the adobe room, a male figure lifted his shining silver scimitar over the figure of the   
girl on the cot. Moonlight gleaming on the curved blade and on his white hair, he swung   
the sword down.   
  
"I can't wait for this. It's just too much- I don't want you in pain anymore!"   
  
A white light filled the room.   
  
.oO~*_*~Oo.   
  
A/N: Short chapter. Blah. Writers block and five chaptered stories are not good.   
Anyways, be nice and review! Thanks! ~Tsutae~   
  
R&R PLEASE!!  
  



	6. Part Six

Saishi no Hyrule: Part Six  
  
Authoress: Tsutae Kouken  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
"Oh my head…" Princess Zelda sat straight up in the small bed. She put one hand to her   
forehead and groaned. It throbbed slightly, yet she couldn't remember doing anything out   
of the ordinary that she could remember…  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Saria came in the room, carrying a small breakfast on a   
tray. Zelda looked around her, noting it was early morning. Link was asleep on a cot not   
far away, his hand and arm bandaged up. Zelda got the feeling something wasn't quite   
right.  
  
"Yes, I am. What happened?" Zelda asked, sitting more comfortably as Saria settled the   
tray on her lap. Spryte flitted about Saria's shoulders during the whole process.  
  
"You had too much to drink, and Cerena…well, Cerena is somewhere, I haven't a clue."   
Saria said simply. "Link cut himself on some glass."   
  
"Yeah, Cerena's a madwoman." Link said, in a half asleep state. Saria smiled slightly   
and shook her head. Heading over to his cot, she shook the tall blonde boy.   
  
"You know that's not true, sleepyhead. If you knew as much about her as I did, than   
you'd understand why she was so frantic about getting out…" Saria said, pulling at the   
sheets that covered Link. He sat up and yawned.  
  
"Yes…this is why…" Cerena's gentle voice entered the room ahead of her girlish form,   
which supported another person.  
  
"Cerena! Where have you…" Saria started to admonish the girl but then stopped when   
she saw Dokoru.  
  
"This is Dokoru." Cerena said simply, looking fondly at the boy her age, who held a   
white rose in one hand, as if his life depended on it. His eyes, a clear violet, looked   
straight at the people in the room.   
  
Cerena led him to a chair and sat him down. He looked exhausted, but his eyes followed   
Cerena's every move.  
  
Zelda felt strange in the presence of this boy. He was very handsome, and something   
about him made her think of Link, only slightly different. Something darker than Link   
himself…  
  
Link got off of his cot and stood up. Reaching for his shirt, he felt a slight stitch in his   
side, but he didn't take notice of it that much. Slipping on his shirt, he walked over to   
Saria, who was handing Dokoru a drink and softly talking to him.  
  
"Saria? I'm going to go get some tea. For me." Link said, looking down at Dokoru's   
golden tinted purple head. Saria just nodded.  
  
Dokoru's eyes, Saria noticed, looked only at Cerena. Even though they glanced at Saria   
or Zelda from time to time, they saw nothing but the slim auburn haired girl.  
  
'Cerena's going to play such a big part in his healing…' Saria sighed to herself. She   
busied herself with tending to Zelda, who never took her eyes off Dokoru.  
  
Cerena brought a blanket to him and wrapped it around him, and as she did so, his arms   
reached out to hold her once again. Cerena dropped her head on his shoulder and they sat   
that way for a long time.  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
Seijin woke up lying on the hard floor of the adobe room. The back of his skull was sore,   
a little bit, but otherwise, he was fine. The last thing he had known was he'd raised his   
sword to end the stranger's suffering, and was knocked back by some sort of power or   
light.  
  
"Are…are you allright?" A girl's voice asked him, and there was a strange accent to his   
ears.   
  
He looked towards the cot where the girl had been put and saw she was now sitting up   
and looking at him with the prettiest red eyes he'd seen on a girl.  
  
That's when he noticed her long dark brown hair was now lighter in color and shorter.  
  
"Are you all right?" He found himself asking her the same question.   
  
"I think so. Only, I don't know where I am." She replied, that same accent ringing in his   
ears. It was a pleasant sound, to hear her talking.  
  
"Well, you're in Hyrule. I'm Seijin. Seijin Toushou." Seijin stood up, brushing his white   
hair out of golden eyes.  
  
She'd never seen such a boy as this before. She'd been walking along a trail in the forest,   
homewards, when all of a sudden a storm had struck. She'd been hit by something and   
passed out and awakened here, with a very beautiful male stretched out on the floor   
beside her cot.  
  
"I'm…" She put a hand to her face, covering the scar on it. She looked puzzled. "I don't   
know who I am."  
  
"Surely, you must remember your name?" Seijin pressed. He didn't even turn when Roth   
came in and gasped. Roth quickly got over his surprise and sat down to watch the   
conversation.  
  
"No…I don't…" She looked at the boy beside her and then at the man sitting on a bench   
not far off. "I'm not sure…" She began to cry, her face buried in her hands.  
  
"We'll call her…Neko. For some reason, she makes me think of a cat." I Onbin said,   
from the doorway. A strange light was in her eyes and her pink hair made her look even   
wilder. She smiled at the girl and walked to her cot and sat next to her.   
  
Neko began to cry onto I Onbin's shoulder.   
  
"Neko…" Seijin said to himself. And then he smiled.  
  
.oO~*-*~Oo.  
  
A/N: AAAAAH~ can u believe it? I actually wroted on it!!! AAAAH! Actually, I've   
been grounded, not dead, so I'll try to work on it some more, I've got the general idea   
going, k? Lol READ AND REVIEW, lol lol, buh bye. ~Tsutae~  
  



End file.
